A Powerful Newborn Named J
by The Vampire Victor
Summary: This is a story about J Feather, a newborn who is rather powerful. The Cullens meet her at school and start to become suspicious as to why she is there. If you want me to change anything about the story, or add the next chapter either message me or leave a review
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – J Feather

I turned up at school; I was new and it was the middle of the year. People were looking at me, mainly because of my hair. It was black with red bits at the bottom. It looked like fire, and that's what I wanted it to look like. I was looking at the people who were paying the least attention to me, the Cullens. All of them were stood by their car, across the car park from where my car was. I stood by my car surveying the area, but always keeping an eye on the Cullens. I waited five minutes before walking into school, to go into my English lesson. I walked in and everyone else was at their desks. I spoke to the teacher for a minute and he pointed out an empty seat, next to Alice Cullen. I went and sat down. I wasn't listening to the teacher, I knew this stuff already, but I was making it look like I was listening to him. Jasper was sat next to Alice and every so often he would give me suspicious looks. I ignored it and pretended I hadn't noticed. When the bell went, I walked out of the lesson and down the corridor to find the science lab I was in. I found it and this time, I was seated in front of Bella and Edward. They were looking at me suspiciously too, but yet again I ignored them. Next it was lunch. I went and sat at an empty table and started reading. I was re-reading 'The Secret Garden' for about the tenth time. I hadn't had time to buy new books so I just re-read my old ones. The Cullens were all sat on one table, and they were suspicious about me and the fact I wasn't human. They were wondering what I was doing here, and how long I had been a vampire for. I wasn't going to give them the answers so I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. At the end of the day, the Cullens were eyeing me suspiciously from their car. I glanced over to them, before getting in my car and heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – Edward Cullen

We were all watching her as she left, the suspicious new girl. The one who wasn't human. I had been trying to read her mind, but she had been blocking me out. I don't know whether she was a shield or what, but I couldn't enter her thoughts unless she wanted me to. "We need to talk to Carlisle about this." I say. Everyone nods in agreement. We all get in our cars and go home. When we get there, we all go to the living room, where Carlisle was. "Carlisle, we could have a problem." I say. "Why?" Carlisle asks. "There's a new girl at school today, but she's a vampire." I say. "This is interesting. What do you know about her?" He asks. "Not much, I can't get into her thoughts and we haven't actually spoken to her yet. We just know she's a vampire." I say. "We need to find out why she's here and whether she is friendly." Carlisle says. "Well, we have English tomorrow, and she's sat next to me and Jasper. We can try talking to her then." Alice says. "Yes that would be helpful." Carlisle says, "I might try and walk past the school in the morning, to see if I recognise her at all." I nod.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – J Feather

The next day, I drive to school. I make sure I park nowhere near the Cullens. I stand reading by my truck. I see Carlisle come walking down the road, he walks over to Edward. "You forgot this." He says, handing him a book. "Which one?" He whispers. I know he's talking about me. Edward points me out, stood by my car. I look up at Carlisle. He smiles at me. I don't smile back; I look down again at my book and carry on reading. "I don't recognise her and she doesn't seem too happy to see us." Carlisle says. "She's feeling depressed." Jasper says, feeling my emotional state. "I wonder why." Carlisle says, "Anyway, I will see you later." And then he walks off the way he came. I put my book into my bag and walk into school, the Cullens watching me. First lesson was English again and I was sat next to Alice. "Hey!" She said, smiling, as I sat down next to her. "Hey..." I say, not feeling like talking, especially not to a Cullen. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper." She says. "I'm J." I say simply. Alice smiles. "So you just moved here right? Where do you come from?" She asks. "Are you going to ask me questions every two minutes? It's extremely annoying." I say, evading answering her question. "Sorry, I'm just interested in the people around me." She says. "No, you're just nosy. And annoying." I say. Alice looks slightly offended. I look down at the text book. Ten minutes later, Alice starts talking again. "So where are you from?" She asks. "Do you really need to know?" I ask. "No, I'm just curious." She says. "Yeah, and I'm just trying to concentrate." I say. She stays quiet for the rest of the lesson. At lunch, I sit on a table on my own again.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – Alice Cullen

"She's called J. I think it's a nickname but that's all she told me." I say. "It seemed like she had something to hide though. She was evading questions. Have you still not got access to her thoughts?" Jasper says. "No." Edward answers. I look over to where J is sitting. She's reading, as she often is. "Wait here, I'm going to go and talk to her." I say, standing up. I walk over to the table J is sat at and I sit down opposite her. "Hey!" I say. "Hey" She mumbles back. "So J, are you going to tell me where you're from?" I ask. "No." She says. "Why not?" I ask. "I don't like to talk about it. About my past." She says. "Why?" I ask. "Because I would rather try and forget what has happened to me in the past. But if you really must know, I used to live in California. I had to move here after my parents died. They were murdered, and I only just managed to survive." She says. "Oh that's horrible!" I say. "Yeah." She says. "Well I will talk to you later." I say. "See ya." She says. I walk off back to our table.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – J Feather

I was getting really annoyed now, with the Cullens talking about me across the cafeteria and Edward trying to gain access to my thoughts. So I sent Edward a message through thoughts. I was basically talking in his head. 'Please stop trying to mess in my thoughts, it is seriously annoying.' I think-say. I look at Edward and he looks slightly shocked. He stops trying to get to my thoughts after this. I smile slightly, at his shock. Edward looks at me. I look at him. For a second, we are just staring at each other. I look away from him. At the end of the day, I'm stood by my car reading as usual. I'm becoming fed up of the Cullens always watching me, but it was to be expected. I went home, to read and write stories of my own.

The next day, when I'm stood by my car, I hear Nico's thoughts coming closer. He walks over to me in the car park. "What are you doing here?" I say to him. "I needed to come and talk to you." He says. "Well I can't talk here. You remember what I told you!" I say. "Well just look at this." He says, handing me the main Californian newspaper. "Shit... now you're gonna have to move!" I say. "I don't want to move!" He moans. "Well, you are going to have to. It's your fault; I told you needed to stay out of sight. And what do you do? You get fucking spotted." I say. "But we can't do anything without you there." He says. "I can't make all the decisions for you! You need to mature a little and learn that you don't need someone to do everything for you. Just find somewhere new to stay, not in Cali or here. I will come visit you soon." I say. "Why are you even at this school? It better be a good reason, because I don't know how you can stand that smell every day." He says. "It's called self control, idiot. And yes, I have a good reason for being here. Now get back to Cali, get the group and move somewhere new." I say. "No, I'm not going without you." He says. "I'm fine here, I can look after myself. Just go, before I charmspeak you into going." I say. "Fine, I hate it when you charmspeak." He says, before walking off. The Cullens had been eyeing me suspiciously and I walked off into school. "The Cullens...stalking innocent young girls since 1802." I mutter, knowing they can hear me.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – Edward Cullen

I smile at little when I hear what she had muttered. "So there's more than one. I wonder how many." I say. "Couldn't you gain access to that other kid's thoughts?" Jasper asks. "No, whatever J is doing to keep me out of peoples thoughts, it's working not only for her but for the people in her group." I say. "We shouldn't be talking about this here. We should wait until we get home, so we can discuss this with Carlisle." Alice says. I nod. We wait the whole day, watching her for anything that might give us a clue as to why she is here. At the end of the day, we watch her drive off before going home ourselves. "We have news on the girl." Jasper says to Carlisle. "Really?" Carlisle says. "Yeah, there is more than one. She has a group of people. She is here alone and her group are living elsewhere. We still have no idea why she is here." I say. "Maybe I should try talking to her. Do you know where she lives?" Carlisle asks. "I can find out." I say, locating her mental patterns. "I know where she is." I say. "Lead the way." Carlisle says. I run off towards the trace that I have. Five minutes later, we turn up at her house. She is sat on the roof, reading. She's ignoring us. "Hello. My name's Carlisle." He says. "Hey, now piss off." She says, not moving from the roof. Carlisle isn't deterred. "I wish to talk to you, about what brought you here." Carlisle says. She doesn't answer.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 – J Feather

They were annoying me so much, coming to my house and asking me so many questions! If they didn't leave I would have to charmspeak them into leaving. "Are you going to speak to us?" Carlisle asked. "No, I want you to leave. I'm trying to read." I say. "Just a few questions then we will leave you alone." Carlisle says. "No. Stop asking me questions and leave now." I charmspeak. They all shut up and leave. I carry on reading. I'm glad I can charmspeak, it comes in very handy. I carried on reading but got bored. I had read this book so many times; it was hard not to be bored with it. I had to remember to buy more books.

The next day in school, I had English again. I finally felt ready to cooperate, so I pulled a map out of my bag. I circled California, and shaded red all the houses where kids had gone missing from. I put the map between me and Alice. "California, 25 kids went missing in a week. The next week, another 15 went missing. I was one of those 15. All 40 kids were turned into this. I've been like this for a week now. I don't know what they want, but they have mentioned the name Cullen a few times. I'm just warning you." I say. Alice looks slightly shocked. "Thank you for the information." Jasper says. I nod slightly and stand up and walk out of the classroom. At lunch, I heard the Cullens discussing my message. "Can we trust her?" Edward says. "I don't know." Jasper says. "I mean, maybe she is just here as a spy for this group of newborns." Edward says, "Or maybe she is part of a group that has been sent to kill us." I sigh. "If I had wanted to kill you I would have done it already." I mutter, "There are six of us in my 'group'. The guy you saw the other day, that's Nico. He's a dark person, plays with shadows and smoke. It's very powerful and dangerous. Then you have Leo and Ember, they both like to play with fire. We've had some... problems with Ember. She was a vegetarian when she was human, and has refused to drink at all. It's remarkable that she has that kind of control. Then there is Sarah, she can literally disintegrate anything on sight. All she would have to do is look at you, and you would turn into a pile of crumbs. And then, there is Steven. Steven can shape shift, into anyone or anything. We were experimenting with this and when he turned into one of us, he was able to use our powers as well. And then I can read thoughts and transmit messages through thoughts. I can also block certain people from reading my thoughts. And I can charmspeak." The Cullens look over at me. "Charmspeak?" Jasper asks. "I can make anyone do what I want by just charmspeaking." I say. "Hey Jasper, be a darling and bark like a dog." I charmspeak. He starts barking and everyone in the cafeteria looks over at him. Emmett smirks. "Okay, you can stop now." I say. Jasper stops barking and looks really embarrassed. "You're one powerful group of newborns." Edward says. "Yes, we are." I say. "You should come over to ours, talk things over with us." Edward says. "No, I need to sort something out." I say. "Well, anytime you want to talk, we are here." He says. "Thanks." I say before going home, even though it's only lunchtime.


End file.
